


權宜之計

by 7Han



Category: Argo (2012), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: ABO, Henry Cavill/Ben Affleck - Freeform, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Han/pseuds/7Han
Summary: 秘密救援特工對於在他自己身上想到的計畫總是非常糟糕，幸好他有CIA的王牌特工，或者說，根本不是那麼一回事。





	權宜之計

**Author's Note:**

> Henry Cavill/Ben Affleck RPS注意  
> ABO設定注意  
> The Man From U.N.C.L.E.!Napoleon Solo / Argo!Tony Mendez  
> NC17注意  
> 兩人從沒在CIA見過面  
> 其他設定不影響閱讀文章END後下收

　　Tony Mendez知道自己不是適合在酒吧裡找對象的料，但那是目前最好也是最快速的方法。他千算萬算敵後撤退的救援計畫，卻時常忘記把自己也算進去，這一點O'Donnell也沒有少嘮叨過他，但他沒放在心上的下場就是現在得到了教訓。

　　德國對抑制劑的控管相當嚴格，根本不可能從藥店或者醫院購入，一定得要申請並接受身分調查，在經過漫長等待，通過審核的也多半是喪失伴侶的Omega，所以他們這些外國人，更別提是像Mendez這種持假護照的，偽裝成遊客的CIA特工根本別奢望能夠在這裡得到抑制劑。

　　這也就是為什麼Mendez會在搭上安排撤離的隔日班機前，不好好打包飯店的行李，而是出現在德國夜晚的某家酒吧裡。他能感覺到他昨天晚上打的最後一支抑制劑正在逐漸失效，也多虧這個原因，即使Mendez在他自知自己略為不修邊幅，卻也能引來一些人曖昧的注意。

　　他隱約散發出來的蜂蜜甜味確實很有招蜂引蝶的諷刺意味。

　　他點了杯加冰的威士忌，而非德國最有名的啤酒，他的腦袋還沒因即將到來的災難而混沌不清，也正因為如此，如果他真的要這麼做，那他很可能需要一點酒精的幫助。

　　Napoleon Solo也就是在這個時候走到他旁邊來的。

　　一個臨近發情，不在意自己散發好聞的味道，任憑自己走到狼堆裡成為待宰的肉，不是太具有冒險精神，就是他被逼急了。Solo並不是什麼樂善好施的好人，他承認他從這個男人一走進酒吧的時候就注意到了他，並不是因為Solo突然轉性，他可是相當清楚在U.N.C.L.E.上他的評估裡可是寫著：愛好女色，只是一種身為特工多年的經驗讓他感覺有什麼不對勁，儘管他的判斷告訴他，這個男人全身上下是沒有什麼威脅性。

　　這兒有的只是一個需要幫助的Omega，在一間酒吧裡找一個跟他可以各取所需的人。

　　那不見得非得要是Napoleon Solo，但是他卻意外的很樂意，甚至有些期待那雙濕潤的褐色眼睛凝視著他的美妙時刻，更何況他還是個美國人，而在酒吧裡這些虎視眈眈盯著他的人當中，存有不懷好意，甚至有些在做比起Solo暗地裡的骨董交易還要更為骯髒的勾當的人，於是Solo不介意今晚的樂子是當一回英雄。

　　Alpha毫不掩飾的氣味不只讓原本酒吧裡因Mendez而引發的角力畫下終止符，還讓Mendez有些口渴，他喝了口酒，然後有些意外他會是這種人感興趣的對象，不過對Mendez來說，這就像是權宜之計裡額外的福利，雖然這個Alpha相對他而言太過年輕，聞聞他的資訊素味道就可以知道，太過強烈和彰顯個人主義，但也確實非常適合這個有藍眼睛的Alpha。

　　一旦對上視線就沒有脫身的可能，即使Mendez在走出酒店就做好相應的覺悟，但畢竟是陌生人，他終究無法放下防備。然而，救援專家視死如歸的態度太過明顯，只換來Solo的會心一笑。

 

　　「嗨，我是Jack Deveny。」他招手點了杯酒，不出意料的在酒精裡嚐到若有似無的蜂蜜味，給這個有些安靜地Omega增加一些耐人尋味，「我想你是一個人。」

　　現在否認也沒有什麼意義，「Kevin Harkins。」Mendez報上這次德國行動用上的假身分。

　　「現在還有時間請你喝杯酒嗎？」Deveny說，他聞得到對方的資訊素越來越濃，那依舊是溫和自然的甜味，和Deveny或者說Solo像酒般辛辣的氣味混和在一起卻非常適合，他能看見酒吧裡的人的眼神越來越不滿，只差沒叫他們趕快滾去開房間。

　　幸好Kevin也快撐不下去了，他拿不穩的手已經放棄喝完威士忌的打算，Solo如願以償看見那雙眼睛注視著他，「我明天的班機，我想在那之前我們還有點時間。」Kevin一這麼說，Deveny便紳士地向他伸出手，一當Kevin的手放上來，他握住並將對方拉近。

　　他在對方頸肩散發出好聞氣味的腺體磨蹭，感覺到懷裡的人只剩顫抖的力氣，他滿意地攬住對方的腰，小聲地低語，「來吧，我的住處就在附近。」

 

　　Mendez並不意外Deveny的住處和他本人的穿著一樣，整齊、一絲不苟，如果他的腦袋沒有因為熱潮而一片混亂的話，他還會注意到這裡某種程度上來說幾乎和他的酒店差不多，行李永遠是最簡便的程度，日常用品幾乎沒有，以及在這裡生活過的痕跡可不像是觀光客或者來做生意的人，如果是有經驗的人，一看便會知道這房間的主人已經做好隨時能夠撤離的準備，所以，要不特工、要不壞人。

　　可惜Mendez要被熱潮燒壞的腦袋沒辦法下判斷，他也只能祈禱自己碰上的這個Alpha別是什麼衣冠禽獸，至少從他在被帶上床，Deveny確實能算得上貼心的不停向他說話，好讓他不在愛撫中僵硬的像條死魚，現在他知道對方是美國來的骨董商人，並且對Mendez還能從腦袋擠出來的藝術家身分感到濃厚興趣。

　　「明天的班機，嗯？」

　　Solo慢條斯理的脫下包裹Mendez的西裝，他抽掉領帶的動作優雅，卻又有種聖誕節迫不及待拆禮物的孩子氣，Mendez沒有幫忙加速拆裝的進行，事到如今難為情也沒有幫助，但他也不想表現的像飢渴的可憐生物，幸好Deveny一點也不介意，反而很樂意聽見Kevin在他的手總算觸碰到他毫無遮蔽物的肌膚時的渴望的呻吟。

　　「你要去哪？」Solo不依不撓地問。

　　「回、回家……」Kevin的聲音聽起來都有點埋怨的成分，那樣太過分，他已經很久沒有將自己陷入這種處境，在蘭利，CIA可不會捨不得給特工抑制劑，他沒辦法在這個時候應付Deveny不知為何對他的求知欲。

　　幸好他沒有問回哪裡，Mendez在胸口的乳頭被銜咬時可沒辦法保證自己不真的把家裡的住址給說出來，該死的Omega本能讓他張嘴呻吟，感覺得到自己的下體越發濕潤，他正在為等下的歡愉做好準備，那個認知令他難堪地咬著嘴唇，Deveny卻毫不客氣地以唇舌進攻，撬開他的雙唇，情色地淹沒他的呼吸。

　　Deveny是個相當貼心的情人，Mendez一向看人很準，但他也知道Deveny這種人是不可能有固定的伴侶，他甚至懷疑自己不用提醒對方小心不要標記，他一看就知道Deveny是個聰明人，肯定不會在這裡，在他這種無趣又沒魅力的Omega身上犯錯的。

　　他們不適合。這個念頭不合時宜地出現在Mendez腦袋裡，他沒有必要想著這麼明顯的事實，然後他所有的走神都在被猛地翻了個身，被抬高臀部時給打亂了，Mendez既無奈又寵溺地抓過枕頭墊著自己的腦袋，順帶把他覺得自己尷尬粗啞的呻吟給埋進裡面，他的猜測是對的，這個Alpha還年輕，而且霸道又孩子氣，還有一根相當靈活到過分的舌頭。

　　Solo正在懲罰這個Omega的走神，他有些洩氣自己猜不到身下的男人在思考什麼，但他確實有能力讓對方現在開始只想著他，於是他翻過對方，掰開他的臀瓣，Kevin的熱潮才剛開始，下面流的水還不夠多，Solo可不介意為他服務，畢竟等會兒他可有得受了。

　　他舔開Omega，嚐到他流出來的水越來越多，嗅覺的影響讓他的舌尖帶著蜂蜜的錯覺，Kevin被他舔得渾身發軟，抱著枕頭就像一塊漂浮木似的，Solo得意的用舌頭模仿陰莖抽插，他可以在這裡就把Kevin舔射，熱潮中的Omega敏感的簡直會讓人生起一股惡質的虐待欲，所以Solo在他就要射的時候，狠心的離開了他。

　　被中斷高潮的Omega立刻回頭氣惱地看他，他濕潤卻明亮的眼睛在此時可是非常可惡，Solo開始覺得自己今晚的決定棒透了，他送上兩根手指進去Omega那濕軟炙熱的後穴，Kevin馬上就維持不住生氣，又變回溫和的模樣在他手下不自覺小力扭著腰。

　　「那可不行。」Solo抱怨道，Mendez還跟不上他的思維，唯一可依靠的枕頭就被無情地抽掉並甩到房間到老遠的地方去，他的手指的動作更為兇猛了，Solo伏在他身上，咬著Mendez的耳朵，「我房間隔音很好的，你可以不用擔心。」

　　害羞的Mendez可不喜歡這麼玩，他咬著唇，隱忍著聲音，就是不讓Solo得逞，這點小脾氣看在對方眼裡很是可愛，Solo也不介意在床上多點樂趣，他的手指還在賣活給Kevin擴張，但他也不小氣地可以再出借他的舌頭取悅他可愛的床伴。當溫熱的口腔包覆著Mendez，Solo滿意地聽見對方憋不住的驚叫和喘息。

　　「不……Deveny……」

　　對方的抗拒理所當然的被他無視了，尤其那個Deveny讓他蹙起眉頭，當然Kevin並不知道，他自己也覺得莫名其妙，明明是自己編造的假名，沒必要和自己來吃味這一套，於是他說：「你可以射出來，Kevin。」

　　他重新回到舔弄Kevin的性器上頭，沒有留意到Kevin一時間的眼神變得五味雜陳，然後又平靜下來的整個過程，Kevin最終不敵Deveny兩邊的夾擊射了出來，Solo隨即不知道從哪變出手帕擦掉他們身上的痕跡，Kevin看他的眼神就像不知道要怎麼責備熱心過頭卻越弄越糟的孩子，那讓Solo想笑。

　　這麼不滿意他的用心服務的人他還是第一次遇到，不過Solo也不會因此現在就把發情的Omega丟出門外讓他自生自滅，相反的，他很想知道要怎麼樣才能讓這個人滿意……

　　菸草的味道並不糟糕，Solo在他們接吻時忽然想到，他緩緩插進Omega的體內，Kevin這時安靜的出奇，他很好奇，他知道Kevin肯定不是第一次了，「你多久沒有做過了？」Solo問。

　　Kevin並沒有因為這問題被冒犯到，他反而露出有些自嘲的表情，「很明顯？」他沒有回答，因為實際上他也記不清日子了，太久了，而且他也不願意和只會與他溫存這晚的人共享他的回憶，但他也沒有料到對方的回答居然會是這樣。

　　「你看起來很孤獨。」

　　他的抽插緩慢且充滿溫情，彷彿這樣就能減緩他在Mendez身上看見的空虛。

　　所以Mendez也做了件他一直很想做的事情，他伸出手滑進對方的髮間，打理得整齊的頭髮使Deveny帥氣不已，從他走進那間酒吧裡他第一眼見到地確實也是Deveny，他那時左擁右抱著漂亮的女孩兒，而不知道為什麼，他卻更喜歡他頭髮凌亂些的樣子，帶點狼狽，卻才是他真正該有的樣子。

　　「孩子，你懂什麼呢？」他溫和地說。

　　那是Solo第一次見到Mendez笑的模樣，他愣了神，甚至忘記自己還在Mendez體內，藍色的眼睛盯著他看，Mendez不得不說那張無辜的表情可讓他沒有防備。這已經完全不是他所想的情況了，走近那間酒吧，找個願意和他操一頓沒有心理負擔的Beta或者Alpha，愉快的道別，那是他今晚剛開始所想到的權宜之計。

　　他擁抱那個對他而言就像孩子的男人，Solo突然發狠的一下又一下深埋進他的體內，他的鼻子在他的頸間瘋狂磨蹭，吸取他的熱度和他的氣味，而Mendez好奇Solo的味道要過多久才會從他身上散去，現在換他成為Solo在湍急河川裡的一塊漂浮木，儘管他不知道為什麼。

　　「……你可以咬我。」Mendez知道自己正在說蠢話，但沒有穩固標記只要依靠藥物便能夠隨時間和距離輕易去除，CIA在這方面也不會吝嗇資源。

　　Solo卻只是拒絕他的擁抱，狠狠抓住他的雙手拉開，把他徹底壓制在床上，瘋狂啃咬他的嘴唇，他聳動著胯部，撞進Mendez的力道越來越不客氣，他在弄痛對方，但對方卻甘之如飴就好像他真以為自己能對付的了Napoleon Solo──結再慢慢形成，只要他咬他的腺體，他就能讓這個Omega閉嘴。

　　他這麼做了。結卡住他們動彈不得的時候，他用力張嘴咬住Mendez的腺體，Mendez吃痛了一下也因結合而攀上了高潮，交扣的十指都陷進他的手背裡全作為他粗暴的抗議，接著他還絕望的發現，Solo維持這個姿勢，該死的還不鬆口的，就這麼沉沉睡過去了。

　　「Deveny？Deveny！」

　　噢，真糟糕……救援專家可從來沒遇過這種「敵後撤退」。

 

　　Napoleon Solo最近的暴躁讓Gaby看到就想痛揍他一頓，她知道對方每當不出U.N.C.L.E.的任務，而是獨自跑去對付Sanders各種刁鑽的要求回來之後都會心情不快好一陣子，但這麼焦躁可又是前所未見，她得時常盯好他們，因為暴躁的Solo唯一能發洩的對象自然是她的Illya，而Illya也一點就燃，現在換她也老是不停發脾氣，這可真不太好。

　　「到底怎麼了？」又一次Gaby用嬌小的身軀直接阻止兩個高大的男人打架之後，她乾脆拉著Solo到另一個飯店房間裡質問對方，「再說一次我不是你們的保母。」

　　Solo不想回答，他一邊反省自己的態度確實欠佳，一邊扶著Gaby的肩主動替他自己讓出路來，當他打開房間的門，和守門且面色不善的Illya對上眼之後，他面帶微笑又把門關上，接著嘆口氣，找了把椅子坐下，Gaby手插著腰等著他的坦白從寬。

　　「好吧。」Solo知道敵不過Gaby於是果斷放棄，「還記得我上周到德國替Sanders幹活嗎？」

　　Gaby點點頭。

　　「我遇上了某個人。」

　　Solo說完這句話就迅速地跳起，趁著Gaby因這句話飽含的資訊量過大而無法處理過來時，就要逃離這個房間──

　　「Illya攔下他！」

　　「──嗚哦！」

　　KGB特工毫無猶豫地撲向他，並且在他掙扎的同時發狠地彎折他的四肢固定住他，好讓Gaby走過來時可以瞇著眼睛俯視他，一副準備盤問的樣子，「Napoleon Solo因為某個人失魂落魄？」

　　即使在這種狀態下，Solo也依舊淡然自若地表示：「我沒有，失魂落魄，謝謝。」

　　「你有。」Illya毫不留情地說。

　　Solo啞口無言。

　　「把所有實情說出來，好讓我們可以幫你。」

　　這與其說是提議不如說已經完全是命令了吧。Solo不優雅地翻了個白眼。Gaby知道之後絕對不會放過他，她一定要知道讓Napoleon Solo這整整一周吃鱉吃這樣的人究竟是誰，而Illya自然也不例外，所以他才不想說……但他確實心中有個計劃，他會找到那個Kevin Harkins，多兩個幫手自然是有利的。

　　「放開我，我就說。」Solo投降。

　　「不，你不會，你會逃。」Illya不屑地哼哼。

　　接著就是兩個蠢男人又扭打在一起，Gaby放棄地從酒櫃拿出瓶酒，準備拿它當消遣等他們打完。

 

　　給Omega特工抑制劑是一回事，給在任務中被標記的Omega特工減緩標記效力的藥物很顯然又是另一回事，冗長的報告和提交申請麻煩程度可不亞於在德國申請抑制劑，但透過O'Donnell能夠省事的多，Mendez自然不會客氣給上司增添麻煩──即使如此，他還是晚了半個月才拿到藥。

　　Mendez一直覺得自己沒有Alpha伴侶也沒什麼差別，這樣的想法在半個月前的德國被徹底的顛覆了，被滿足的Omega天性在他身體認知自己擁有Alpha之後，Mendez從沒有過這麼放鬆和安心的時刻，即使他的Alpha不再身邊，並且他的Omega已經做足了隨時要除掉標記的準備，也依舊帶給Mendez從沒有過的心理上的滿足。

　　他否認自己缺少Alpha和Deveny說他很孤獨是同一回事，他也依舊認為自己和Deveny那類型的人不合適，所以他從沒有濫用CIA的資源調查過Jack Deveny任何一次，可一旦除掉這個標記之後，他也很肯定自己不會再另外尋找一個Alpha。

　　Mendez看著自己手裡的藥，大概是感覺到這藥肯定難吃到不行，他在電梯裡看著自己發苦的微笑，搖搖頭，把因在德國發生的事情給甩掉，只不過是回到跟以前一模一樣的生活，大量使用抑制劑，這次他一定會更注意不要再遇上和德國一樣的狀況，畢竟就算Deveny也是美國人，他們也肯定不會再碰到──

　　「叮」

　　「Kevin Harkins在各個國家都有出現過，大多數是以參加畫展的名義，藝術家的身分是沒錯，但為什麼唯獨他的本土故鄉卻沒有這個人的資料？Solo，很明顯這是個假名……Solo？」

　　「是的，他就是。」

　　Mendez幾乎是反射性地就按下電梯的關門鍵，但CIA可不是什麼有錢的組織天天翻修設備，Solo的長腿一胯，電梯門只來得及阻止他的小組困惑的聲音，「不告而別可是差勁的習慣。」卻來不及阻止他失策的權宜之計找上門來。

　　「我說過我隔天的班機。」Mendez硬著頭皮回應。

　　Solo低頭看了一眼他西裝上掛的識別證，「Tony Mendez。」

　　「Napoleon Solo。」Mendez聽到他的搭檔這麼稱呼他便知道他是誰了。

　　作為在同棟建築裡共事的同事，這還是他們第一次碰面，但傳奇救援特工和王牌特工的名聲可不需要真的見到其人，有時候正因為如此，他們才更不好奇對方長什麼樣子，因為聽起來實在太不切實際了，作為一個腳踏實地的特工來說，那些故事相當有趣，但也僅限聽聽就好的程度──不過現在看來確實是真的。

　　能在被標記之後甩開王牌特工的救援特工，和能找到秘密救援特工的王牌特工。

　　當然他們這兩個特工如此寶貴的交手經歷可不會讓其他人津津樂道，但見鬼的，Solo倒是要讓這整棟樓的人有個爆炸性的談資──他張嘴又一次狠狠咬上Mendez的腺體，兩個人的資訊素在密閉空間裡充斥在一起，他眼睛尖的當然看見了Mendez手裡的藥，他隨手按了個樓層，一等到門打開便把藥往外很丟出去，無視辦公室裡的人錯愕地看著他們又關上電梯門。

　　「Deveny……不對，Solo，你冷靜點……」

　　「你沒有除掉標記。」

　　「不，我不是正要嗎？」

　　「不行。」

　　他把Mendez整個人壓在電梯牆上，溫和的救援特工一點辦法也沒有，他在氧氣被奪光前，只求下一個打開電梯門看見的人不會是自己認識的人──

　　「前幾周我的下屬正在打探Kevin Harkins……看來是找到了。」

　　「Mendez？」

　　被喊了名字的人只是賣力伸長手拍向關門鍵。

　　這下Mendez也沒有更多的計畫了。

　　他現在唯一的權宜之計只有把這頭認為自己被丟棄的野獸安撫好。

 

　　還有，脖子好痛。

　　……

　　…………

　　之後屁股也很痛，真想取消標記。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 先說一下電影感想:  
> LAG很久昨天補完了UNCLE，為啥Gaby可以這麼可愛;-;  
> Argo完全是促使我愛上Ben Affleck的致命一擊
> 
> 設定:  
> 先自首，我原本只想寫肉，看我完全不用心的鋪陳就知道了，結果寫一寫就走心去了。  
> 這是什麼特殊技能嗎?肉呢?!各位看官捧場近來發現肉這麼潦草又不好吃的跟你們說聲對不起;-;  
> 如果有什麼邏輯奇怪或BUG的地方先說聲抱歉，也歡迎提出指正。
> 
> 1.Jack Deveny和Kevin Harkins皆出自於兩人在電影裡用的假名。
> 
> 2.Omega施打抑制劑就會削減熱潮的感覺(最多感到些許不適)，但某些國家為了提高生殖率嚴格限制Omega取得抑制劑。
> 
> 3.AO結合在第一次咬合之後仍需經過長時間相處和加強標記，如果沒有，Omega可以服藥緩慢消除標記。順帶一提那個藥要連續吃一整個月並且其苦無比。
> 
> 4.我對Solo在第一開始救出Gaby到公園廁所那段，只要是對上Sanders的反應都非常感興趣，那是Solo少數情緒化的一面。再碰上Gaby和Illya及加入U.N.C.L.E.之前，Solo光鮮亮麗卻不得不屈就Sanders手下，正如Illya前期的試探一樣，他羞恥且對命令不快和不耐煩，而一當Sanders提到他的刑期還有多長，他憤恨且狼狽，那正是我想讓Mendez揭穿Solo的。
> 
> 話說AO3居然沒有這對這麼萌的RPS標籤，也沒有Mendez;-;  
> ......倒是有一堆solo/marvel電影演員(黑人問號.jpg)
> 
> 喜歡這篇文的話歡迎到LOFTER和我聊聊這對CP有多萌，我......我不知道還會不會寫......但我好想吃糧......(做人太誠實)


End file.
